Smol Beasty - Mercy76
by Xavirne
Summary: Eh, it's been a while since I wrote anything. This is nothing special but at least it's something.


Their eyes locked. Hers were a brilliant shade of blue that shined as bright as the snow on a sunny day. They were intelligent, thoughtful. They were the eyes of a woman so in love yet so annoyed. And then there was the other pair; they were an eerie jaded yellow. Cunning, tormenting. They knew they were in control and, as such, those eyes narrowed in a jeering manner.

Narrowing her own set of blue orbs, she glared right back at those taunting yellow eyes. "Two can play this game," she huffed. "Don't think I don't see what's going on here." Her voice was laced with attitude; she was sick of losing. It was time she finally prove her worth, her stubbornness. If she wanted him, she'd have to get past those demonic yellow eyes.

A third set of eyes blinked before the brows above them furrowed. "Uh?" His hand ran though his soft blonde fringe before his baby blues darted between the two opposing eyes. "You two going to be okay?" The concern in his voice evident as he tried to defuse the situation. This was their first time meeting and, so far, it wasn't going well.

"Yes," she spat while sneering at the creature that wrapped its tail around Jack's forearm. The creature seemed to smirk, enjoying its proximity to Jack. It was purposely toying with her. It was purposely rubbing its body all over the man she'd been pining for. "I'll be just fine if she learns to stop glaring at me like that."

"Not a cat person?" Jack had to ask with a light chuckle. He could have sworn she said she was but he knew all to well that people lied. "Because we already talked about this. I'll leave you for the cat." Whether or not he was joking was beyond her.

"I _am_ a cat person. I've had many cats. I love cats," she rattled on. "But your cat _hates_ me." Her index finger flung forward to point at the teasing beast.

"Nonsense," Jack shuffled on the bed so that he was now longer laying on it. Sitting up, he patted the bedding beside him before scooping up the less-than-6-pounds creature. Plopping the purring creature on his lap, he tapped the space beside him again. "This smol beasty loves everyone."

Angela shot him one of those glares.

"Okay so she hates Reyes but can you blame her?"

Angela's glare deepened.

"Okay, okay, she hates Genji too. But, again, can you blame her?"

Rolling her eyes, Angela let out a loose sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

At that comment, he hopped off the bed, cat in tow. "Ang," Jack began, "you don't have to be like this. She loves you," he said while stuffing Princess PooPoo into her face. Angela's eyes were flipped with the cat's feral-like colors of whites, browns, blacks, and soft oranges. She was designed to blend in. To hunt the weak. To kill. But Jack never saw her like that. All he ever saw was this 'Princess' PooPoo.

"See," he cooed while stroking the tender spot between the cat's ears. "She's purring." The look on his face melted her heart. He had a way with animals and perhaps, just perhaps, that was why she was so intent on winning his affection.

Eating fur, Angela's nose immediately got all itchy. Pulling back, she gave the cat a once over. No, a twice over. _I'm onto you, fuzz ball._ She drank in every last inch of the cat. From her fuzzy toe beans of pink to that tri-colored nose of black, pink, and brown. She caught the ears flicker as the scratches caressed her. She eyed that fluffy tail that was easily twice as big as the cat. Yes, she took in every inch of that cat. She'd learn her tricks and figure out how to win.

" _Angela_ ," Jack's authoritative voice caused her to flinch. "Stop sending Princess PooPoo death threats with your eyes."

Huffing, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not my fault! She's whoring herself out to you and you pay me no attention when she's all ' _mew, mew, purr, purr, meeeow~!_ '" Her lower lip protruded, causing Angela to wear a less-than-flattering pout.

"So you're saying that you won't babysit my Princess?" His puppy dog eyes followed. "But, but, but... who will watch my Princess?!"

Caving, her hands fell on her forehead. "I'm saying I _will_ watch your _Princess PooPoo_ but I'm also saying that you'll owe me." Angela outstretched her hands to take the cat. "You'll owe me big time."

Smirking, Jack leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her cheek while passing the cat off to her too. "Fine," he teased before his arms wrapped around her hips. "And thank you," he whispered while nipping at her ear. "I promise I'll be back in no time."

As he released her, Angela felt a shiver run down her spine. A for a split second, she could have sworn the cat felt it too. As their eyes locked, they shared a raw moment of both fear and doubt.

What were the odds that Jack wouldn't be coming back...

* * *

Something light and airy brushed against her forearm, which caused her eyes to open immediately. There, less than an inch from her face, were those wild green eyes she'd come to adore.

For the past five years, Angela awoke every morning to the tender touch of whiskers. Every morning, Princess PooPoo would mourn the loss of her previous owner. And every morning, for at least fifteen minutes, the two would sit in silence, keeping the other company.

"I know," she whispered one morning. "I know. I miss him too..."


End file.
